


Can't take my eyes off of you

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the stag do ep [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, stag do ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “God I wanted to kiss you all day.”“Well, it's not like you can't.”“Yeah, but... not like this. And certainly not in front of your gran... you know her.“Or...Robert and Aaron have a few minutes alone in the middle of a madness....that is their stag do





	Can't take my eyes off of you

“Woah hey. Careful. You almost knocked me down.” - laughed Robert in front of the gents as he held Aaron's waist. 

 

“Erm... you were the one lurking outside like a creep mate. You know that there is no queue, right?” - scoffed Aaron, but he was still stroking his arms though.

 

“Yeah, I was just waiting for you.” - said Robert in a soft voice. 

 

“If you tell me you missed me I swear to god Robert.....” - he laughed.

 

“What if I tell you I wanted to have a few moments alone... with you.” - he whispered in his ear. Aaron just looked at him confused until Robert started pulling him. - “Come on, let's sneak outside for a bit.”

 

“Yeah coz no one would notice.” - he said rolling his eyes. 

 

“I told Liv to buy us some time. Come on! I just wanna get some fresh air.” - they managed to get out without anyone noticing, thanks to that karaoke mashine. It occupied everyone. Once they were out, Aaron started walking to the benches but Robert pulled him back.

 

“Oi, what are you d...” - he didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Robert span him around, then he was immediately collided with soft lips. He didn't try to resist, not that he wanted to. He welcomed that kiss and wished it would never end. They were out in the open, in front of the pub, and Aaron didn't care at all. Neither did Robert. 

 

“God I wanted to kiss you all day.”

 

“Well, it's not like you can't.”

 

“Yeah, but... not like this. And certainly not in front of your gran... you know her.“- to be fair Faith was dropping hints all day. Filthy comments on their sexlife and stuff like that. It was proper weird, but they couldn't really make her stop. 

 

“Arghh don't remind me.” - laughed Aaron. They were holding each other so close, and though none of them realized they were swaying slightly. 

 

“Are you having fun?” - asked Robert cupping his cheek.

 

“Yeah. It's definitely not what I wanted but...”

 

“Yeah it's alright though innit?”

 

“Even the karaoke?”

 

“You know I love singing.... just not in front of this lot.” - smiled Robert. 

 

“Oh I know.” - he chuckled. - “I heard you this morning in the shower.” 

 

“It's a shame you didn't join me.”

 

“We still have time.” - he told him grinning. They were just looking at each other with a soppy smile on their faces, and before they realized they both leaned in again for a kiss. 

 

“Can we ditch them soon?” - asked Robert between kisses.

 

“Erm.. I don't think so.” - said Aaron with his hands on Robert's shoulders. - “We need to get back before they come looking for us.”

 

“But I wanna be with you!” - whined Robert.

 

“Come on.” - said Aaron as he started walking towards the door pulling Robert along. He didn't manage to get very far. Robert wiggled his way out of his hold and just remained standing, right on that spot. - “Robet come on... we're the guests! It's our stag do.” - he laughed stepping closer. 

 

“But... I can't take my eyes off of you.” - smirked Robert. 

 

“Ahhh how romantic..... come on you muppet!”

 

“Okay but first, come here.” - said Robert as he dragged their bodies together again. He kissed him again and Aaron couldn't do a single thing to stop it. He embraced the warm feeling spreading inside him. He placed his left hand on the back of Robert's neck, playing with his hair as he deepened the kiss. He felt Robert's touch on his hip, then on his back, then he banged his head into something hard. They stopped for a moment and Aaron opened his eyes to look behind him. He didn't even notice that they were walking backwards. Robert pinned him against the wall, and the hand that was stroking his back a few seconds ago, now rested next to him at the wall. He looked at his arm, then into Robert's eyes before he fisted his hand in his shirt and pushed himself to his chest. He tasted the skin on Robert's neck, and he couldn't resist temptation. He started with gentle teasing, and that alone was enough to get a moan out of his man. It got him grinning before he kissed along his jaw , his throat, then back all the way to his lips. - “Please just let me take you home.” - begged Robert – “We can come back later.. just... please.”

 

“No.” - he answered simply before he continued his assault. They were acting like teenagers and they loved every minute of it. Until they heard a familiar voice. 

 

“FOUND 'EM. THEY'RE SNOGGING THEIR FACES OFF JUST OUTSIDE.” - it was Kerry. Needless to say she killed their mood right away. They both knew they were never gonna live this down. 

 

“You really don't need shouting. We're going back.” - said Robert as he tried to straightened his clothes. Aaron might undid a button or two on his shirt.

 

“No rush boys.” - she giggled clearly drunk –“Enjoy.” - she added winking before she ran back.

 

“She's gonna tell everybody right?” - asked Aaron. 

 

“She literally shouted it, didn't you hear?” - laughed Robert.

 

“I was kinda hoping it was me hallucinating.”

 

“Yeah, no it happened.” - he said embarrassed. - “Okay maybe it's best if we go back.”

 

“If you would've done that, after the first time I asked, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!”

 

“It's a stag do Aaron.. and.... you look really hot. I'm allowed to have dirty thoughts.”

 

“Yeah, but do you need to act on them?”

 

“Oh yes. Besides you're talking like you didn't enjoy it... my clothes.. and I'm guessing the state of my hair also beg to differ.”

 

“Alright... just let's go back and have a drink. I need a strong one.”

 

“Are we doing shots now?”

 

“Just the one. To cool my nerves.” - he said laughing as they went back inside. The loud cheering that welcomed them wasn't that awkward...... alright it was, but they laughed about it, then went to the bar. The evening wasn't even started... 

 

 

 

 


End file.
